First 'Sleep Over'
by LauAndBec
Summary: J&L.


_Author's note - "First Sleep Over, to just sleep" haha._

_This is one of my least favourite ones I've written for this whole series we are doing for yous. So let me know if you like it and what you think! p.s Should have a belated Valentine's Day super long one-shot up on my personal ff account soon! Nag me if you don't see it up soon lol xxx_

* * *

There was no point in asking; Lauren mumbled to herself, she knew the answer would be a no and she didn't care. Her Mum had barely been back 5 minutes and already the drama was kicking off, she hardly thought her Mum had the right to dictate whether Joey could stay or not, not after she left them to look after themselves. Besides she wanted him there, so who cares what the others think.

Abi won't care anyway, she'll just crash in with Oscar as usual and seeing as her Mum had grabbed a bottle of wine and headed straight upstairs after throwing her Dad and Kirsty out, after the blazing row of course, she doubts she will even notice. Why should Lauren miss out, because everyone else was miserable. She and Joey were only just getting back on track, and her assignment for college was done now so she was free for some fun.

And besides her Mum had said no going out to them; meaning to Joey's for Lauren and to Jay or Lola's for Abi, before heading up the stairs, she said nothing about having him to stay, she thought with a sly grin as she dodges around the kitchen table to the back door. Turning the key in the lock and hearing it click, she smirked to herself.

And if anyone asked, she'd come up with an excuse as to why it was unlocked but she wasn't going to miss out on helping her boyfriend sneak in. She'd discovered she always slept better with him there, not that she needed comfort or protecting, it was just nice okay?

Heading back into the living room, after grabbing herself a glass of wine, she curled up on to the sofa with a small smile on her face as she did. "What's got you all cheerful?" Cora asked, raising an eyebrow, peering around the door frame on her way out to Patrick's. Lauren just shrugged, really she shouldn't be this happy, not with everyone else going on but she just couldn't help it.

It wouldn't last, happiness never did if you were a Branning, but she'd take it whilst she could.

He was the best bit of her life, that's for sure.

Lauren rolled over and froze, as a sound half-woke her from her sleep. She lay still and silent, before a smile broke out across her face. The noise had been Joey letting himself in, and bumping into the kitchen table, just like she always does. She reached to flick on her lamp and sat up, just as her bedroom door opened.

"You're supposed to be asleep babe" she rolled her eyes at him, him smirking as he caught her. "Yeah well somebody woke me up" she muttered back, voice all husky from the bit of sleep she had managed to get. His smirk grew as he saw her reaction as he pulled off his work's clothes so he could crawl into bed next to her. She let out a small sigh of contentment as he wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer, turning off the light too. She shivered though, he'd obviously jogged across the Square after his shift finished, but it was still gone 2am and February, and cold.

"Sorry babe" he mumbled, brushing a kiss to her temple. She still wrapped herself in his embrace though, cold or not, she wanted closer.

"So I got your voice mails" he didn't push her to talk, just left his sentence open-ended as he shifted to get comfortable, ready to sleep. "Yeah" She didn't really know what to say, his fingers trailing up her arm comforting her though, almost pulling the words from her mouth and the secrets from her head. She wondered if he realised just how much power he had over her, there wasn't much she wouldn't do for him, as long as he was there and was staying. "It was okay, like with everything he's..." she paused, and he just continued tracing patterns on her skin, resting his eyes in a doze as he did but she knew he was listening.

This is when they have their best conversations, when they are at their most honest... It just didn't happen very often.

"He's still my Dad, Joe. I hate him for ruining everything." She could hear the bitterness in her voice, and knew if it wasn't so important, he'd currently be teasing her for being a drama queen. "But?" He guessed, not even looking at her, his eyes shut. Only the movement of his fingers and the word spoken showed he was still even awake.

She lifted her head to press a brush of a kiss against his jawline, seeing his smile as she did. "I still love him I guess and you know I don't like the fighting with him." She hates that her Dad does stuff that makes her hate him, it's unfair. But then with the way he acted with Joey and her, and in comparison to Uncle Derek and Joey, to Whit and Tony, she didn't have it that bad. But he still hurt her, and she couldn't forgive him, not time and time again. He hmm'd in agreement, in response.

"But now Mum's back." A simple sentence. "And you have to pick a side." He spoke, his voice full of sleepy sarcasm. He didn't agree obviously.

"Well yeah I guess" She shrugged, her body tense, which knocked his arm off her. He pulled her back close, rubbing her back, mumbling into her hair "That sucks babe." She didn't have a reply. It was what it was. Was the way it's always been, although this time felt different.

"I'm sorry baby" She squeezed her eyes shut at his words, her heart clenching too. "Not your fault" she mumbled back, pressing herself further into him.

There was quiet between them now, both comfortable and content wrapped in each other, ready for sleep to claim them. Her mind was still whirling though, her buzz from the evening's wine worn off, worry starting to seep in. "Sleep Lauren." She raised her head to see him staring straight at her, sleep in his eyes but also worry and something she'd placed as love. "Deal with it tomorrow ay?" He mumbled, knowing he had her attention so could go back to his half-sleep. She just hmmm'd in response.

"Seriously babe. It'll still be there tomorrow. Just c'mon" he tightened his grip on her. "Go sleep baby"

"Urgh, what is it with you and waking me up at stupid o'clock?" She groaned and buried her face into her pillow, ignoring his chuckles. "Gonna duck out before it all kicks off" she groaned again at his words. He was most likely right. "Gonna go for a run, wanna come?" She lifted her head and let her face do the talking for her. Her, go running? Was he serious? The thing is if he pushed, she probably would as well. Stupid boy, with his stupid face, and stupid body, making her stupidly love him.

"That a no?" He teased, ducking as she threw a pillow at him. She buried herself back down into her pillows and duvet, surrounded by both his and her scent, making it so easy for her to almost drift back asleep. She did turn her head though automatically, lifting up slightly to meet his for a goodbye kiss.

He chuckled at her sleepiness, and her pout at his laughter as he placed the pillow back next to her.

"C'ya later sleeping beauty" he teased, but his words still made her smile. No-one ever had this affect on her. "You can come hide at mine if you need to babe" Her smile widened, but she was relieved her hair hid her face and he couldn't see her reaction to him caring.

Vaguely in her semi-asleep state she could hear him and her little sister chat just outside her door. Abi asking if it was safe to enter, his clothes add to the mess on Lauren's side of the room, his stuff even in the bathroom now. Him just laughing at her, probably ruffling her hair just to ignore her, he's said before the only time he can tell the two girls are related is when the blonde is pissed off.

She debated getting up to join them; to persuade Joey, with kisses if needed, to stay for breakfast, to check that Abi was okay but she decided against it.

Lauren clung to her sleep, knowing that the drama is only ever right around the corner.


End file.
